


It Came To This

by Island_in_the_Shadows



Category: Sense8
Genre: Cluster love, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Grief, Nerves, Post series finale, Wedding, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_in_the_Shadows/pseuds/Island_in_the_Shadows
Summary: Riley never thought she would do this again. But nothing was impossible, especially after her second birth. So the big day was now upon her.





	It Came To This

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request of my Roommate. Mainly because I asked myself when these two would get married.

Honestly, she didn’t think she would be doing this again. Not after Magnus. Though she was happy with Will, and nothing could ever compare with what they had together, she would always miss her husband. Would always feel his loss deeper than should be bearable. More so considering that she had not only lost a husband but a daughter as well. She still had days where what she wanted was to lay on that mountain and die. But that version of her _was_ dead. And though it inhabited her body—and would always be a part that she carried around—she had put it away in a mental closet and thrown away the key.

 

Because now? Now, she was a type of happy that she didn’t think she could have fathomed before her second birth. Will completed Riley beyond the descriptive power of words. As she had said to Kala, she had not understood the word “presence” until they came together. And every time they were apart, it was like a limb had been ripped away from her. Something constantly missing that could never be filled by anything but him.

 

Because now Nomi, Amanita, Kala, and Sun surrounded her as she got ready. Because now the smile on her face would not fade…and it got some help from the bubbly that she and her bridesmaids had drunk.

 

It had taken Will a long time to propose and it was because, she knew, he was waiting for Riley to be ready again. Will knew her better than she knew herself so that wasn’t a difficult feat.

 

This time, she forewent the white. It wasn’t necessary and she wasn’t the traditional bride. So she decided to wear the color she most associated with her current incarnation: blue. Amanita had lent her the necklace she had worn when she married Nomi. Kala, Rajan, and Wolfgang had gifted her a pair of new and lovely blue bridal shoes. Her father, that blessed man who had held her together so many times in her life, gave her a very old earring of his—in fact, he had been wearing it the day Riley was born. She had everything she needed.

 

Her nerves flowed through the bond she shared with her seven other selves and Sun immediately turned towards the bride and her held hands in a steady but gentle grip, “Breathe”. She smiled at Sun…a non-verbal conversation with the spiritual Sun. She was ready. She could do this.

 

Unfortunately, her father couldn’t be in two places at once so the music that played was at the hands of one of his buddies. But Gunnar smiled brightly and his heart swelled when he saw his daughter in her sweater and blue tulle skirt, wearing a smile that he had missed for so many years. He held out his arm and sang,

“Riley, take my hand, we'll travel south 'cross land…”

She took his arm, “Hello, papa. Ready?”

“I’m always ready to see my daughter be happy.”

 

The music played, and the bridesmaids went down the aisle. She took a breath in tandem with her father and they laughed briefly before walking down the aisle. It was a beautiful but cold February day. It was unconventional to get married outside but neither she or Will were very conventional. It was cold when they had met and somehow now the cold only brought her fond memories. As they did for Will. Because they had saved one another that day.

As she walked she saw him standing there, Diego at his side. Her cop. Dressed in his finest blues with that look in his eyes that told her that she was his world. And she was. Will had thought so since they met.

 

They arrived at the altar and Gunnar gave his daughter away, kissing both her and Will’s cheeks. Ms. El-Sadawi preceded over the ceremony as she had for Nomi and Amanita. But for Will and Riley it was all a blur until she said,

“I know pronounce you husband and wife…”

 

And that kiss, like and unlike the kisses before them, was beyond compare. There was something so all-consuming in feeling each other inside and out. In being in each other’s places. In being married sensates with everything in the world ahead of them. This, love, is what they had been fighting for. They were at the apex of it’s physical expression…though they had come to the apex of its spiritual one years ago. But now they had everything. And for the life of her, Riley couldn’t imagine why they hadn’t done this before. Will heard her, of course, and said,

“Because the perfect moment can wait.”

She caressed his cheek, “It’s perfect.”

 

 


End file.
